


You Must Like Me For Me

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, i always get in my feels after midnight and write these, soft, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Angel is drunk and angry and Husk is there for him
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	You Must Like Me For Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a line in the movie Unicorn Store that made me so sad
> 
> title from Delicate by Taylor

Angel was on his way to being drunk. Well, he might already be there. It didn't matter anyway. The bartender was hot and, judging by the way his glass hadn't been empty since he'd gotten here, probably into him. That worked for him. Getting as drunk as possible for free was exactly what he needed. The problem was that his phone kept ringing. He was pretty sure it was Charlie. She worried too much. He didn't need her charity. He knew she didn't give a shit about him. She just didn't wanna fuck up her precious hotel's perfect image. Fuck her. He threw back the last of his drink. He looked around for the bartender, who was way down the other end, all over some guy. Angel's blood boiled. "Ay!" He called down, waving his arms to get the bartender's attention, and only succeeding in knocking his glass off the counter. It landed on the floor with a crash. That made the bartender look up. He was suddenly in front of Angel, snapping his fingers in his face, yelling something. Angel frowned. "The fuck you weren't payin' attention ta me no more?" He slurred. The bartender was yelling back at him, but Angel couldn't hear him anymore. The music was suddenly too loud, the lights too bright. He stood, knocking his stool over. "I ain't gonna waste my time here," he mumbled. He turned to leave, but his legs got caught in the stool and he crashed to the floor. Abruptly, he felt someone behind him. He tried to swing his fists at them, but the room was spinning now. "Who the fuck--?"

"Angel, calm down, it's me," came a gruff voice in his ear. "Husk??" He shouted in disbelief. "Ohhh daddy, I knew it was only a matter a time. C'mon, let's go somewhere, it ain't that late--" Husk cut him off. "Angel, I've been looking all over for you." Angel leaned against him, draping his arms around Husk's neck. "I ain't surprised, sweetie, everyone wants a piece a this. I won't even charge ya full price since I like ya. Let's go! I'm good, I'm good." Contradicting his words, Angel felt himself losing his balance. He leaned on Husk for real now. "Oof, Husky, I don't feel so good," he began, before falling to the side and puking into the street. Unfortunately for Husk, his arms were still around his neck, so Husk was pulled down too. Trying not to jostle Angel too much, Husk repositioned them so he was sitting on the curb, with Angel leaned over his lap. "There ya go, kid, get it all up," Husk said, rubbing Angel's back. "We've all been there."

Once it seemed like Angel was done, Husk helped him up. "Come on, Ang, I gotta get you home. The princess is worried." Angel looked at him with mascara streaked eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure she fuckin' is. Wouldn't want to ruin her fuckin' image." Husk looked at him sadly. "You know that ain't true. She cares about you." Husk stopped himself from voicing what he really wanted to say, which was 'I care about you.' Angel laughed, but it was a hollow sound. "How'd you even find me, anyways?" Husk opened the door to Charlie's car, and helped Angel into the passenger seat. "Al did some fuckin' voodoo radio shit to find ya," Husk said, gently pushing Angel down so he was leaning back against the seat. He carefully closed the door and went around to the driver's side. As he got into the car, Angel sighed shakily. "Yall was wastin' ya time." He closed his eyes and faced the window, away from Husk. Husk sighed. He understood that Angel had a hard time trusting any of them. He didn't blame him, not with the shit he put up with every single day. He started the car and slowly guided them back to the hotel.

As they pulled up, Husk took out his phone and sent a quick text to Charlie. "I got him, he's fine, better to not be waiting for him, he's in a mood." He waited til he got her reply, which was just "thankyouthankyouthankyou" over and over, before getting out and going around to help Angel. He opened Angel's door and reached in to hep him up. Angel slapped his paw away. "I don't need ya pity, I can do it my fuckin' self." Husk backed away, holding his paws up in surrender. "Whatever you say, kid." He watched as Angel struggled to stand up, and then as he immediately fell back against the car. Angel let out a frustrated breath. "Fine. You can help me." Husk rolled his eyes. "Thanks kid, you're always thinking of me." He moved close to Angel, putting his arm around him. "Ha! No I'm not!" Angel said quickly. Husk chuckled. "Sure, Legs," he said as they made their way through the main doors and into the lobby.

After a difficult journey navigating the stairs, Husk pushed open the door to Angel's room. Angel let go of him and headed for the bathroom. Husk shuffled awkwardly in the door. "Well, uh, if you got it from here--" He heard the sound of retching and splashing coming from the bathroom. He steeled himself for a long, intense night, before knocking on the bathroom door. "Angel, I'm comin' in." He went in to find Angel slumped over the toilet, his eyes shut, his breathing shallow. He kneeled beside Angel, pushing his hair back from his sweaty face. Angel looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears. "Husky, ya don't have to do this." Husk kept running his claws through his hair. "I know, I want to."  
The tears in Angel's eyes spilled over at that, and he leaned forward so he was lying across Husk's lap. His voice muffled, he asked, "Why were you the one they sent to find me? Ain't ya got better stuff to do on a Saturday night?" Husk kept moving his claws through Angel's hair. "Did you ever think that maybe I actually liked you?" Angel laughed, but it wasn't mirthful. "No, you're just confused. No one likes me. Not fa me, anyway." He gave a shuddering breath. "I'm a mess, and I ain't good for anything more than my reputation."  
Husk put his paw under Angel's chin, guiding him to look up at him. "Hey." Angel wouldn't meet his eyes. "I like you for you, Angel." Angel's face crumpled as he finally let himself cry. Husk gathered him in his arms, so he was in his lap rather than the floor. Husk held him tight, but Angel held Husk tighter. He clung to Husk like his life depended on it. When he'd finally cried himself out, he sniffed and pulled back from Husk. "You're the first one, you know." He closed his eyes and moved so his face was in the crook between Husk's neck and shoulder. "The first what, Legs?" Husk asked quietly. "The first one down here to like me for real, not just the persona." Husk's heart broke a little at that, even though he knew it was true. "It's their loss, kid." He felt Angel's tears soaking into his shoulder.

"Come on, we don't wanna spend the night on the bathroom floor." Husk helped Angel up, and Angel never let go of him once. They moved to the bed together. Husk laid Angel down, but Angel wouldn't let him go. "Please don't leave me alone tonight," he whispered. Husk kissed his forehead and said, "I won't."  
He got into bed behind Angel. Angel scooted back against him. "Thanks fa seein' the real me, Husky," he said as he drifted off. "I always did," Husk replied, not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> the last line was a little inspired by The Princess Diaries lololol


End file.
